The Rise Of
by Pip23
Summary: first MLP:FIM clopfic. contain bondage needleplay. i found it enjoyable to write within the confines of MLP and still retain my dark, edgy style of writing. made to exercise some cravings birthed by this fandom /watch?v 2M0CCOEWGQM


Celestia's sun was setting over the mountains, sinking slowly into the grasp of dusk and slinging the soft pastels of ginger, crimson, and midnight blue all across Ponyville's evening sky. A gentle and homely breeze stirred the fallen autumn leaves, chasing them along the solemn, damp, dirt and cobblestone roads that streaked through the once small villa. Ponyville had always been a relatively small town, and that remained true to this day, despite even the gathering notoriety of that famed band of ponies which happily resided here. The very same six mares that had not once, but twice prevented both Eternal Night _and _Eternal Chaos from reigning down upon everypony with illimitable resolve.

The former was but a single year past, and the later occurring only a few weeks ago. Though that was nothing but an unpleasant memory now, and we are all eternally thankful to those six brave mares that stood up in the face of terror and disharmony, of unspeakable evil and inexplicable discord. Now, we are all safe and happy - frazzled and frayed, perhaps, but certainly none-the-less content.

Everything seemed to be falling back into the comfortable ways of old. Ponies laughed. Ponies played. Ponies were happy once more.

Harmony had been restored to the fullest in the beautiful, sleepy land of Equestria; and here, in this quiet little town of ours we called Ponyville, everything was, thankfully and at last, finally returning to normal. _In fact_, Star Shrine smiled warmly to himself, looking over all with such heartfelt pride and admiration, _that couldn't be anything more than the Celestia-given truth._

The unicorn pony held tight against his marefriend, whispering gently into her ear, "Raspberry Sky, I love you."

A slight hint of blush skirted across the pegasii's dark mauve coloured cheeks, "Oh shut up, Star, you big flatterer."

Her sleek, deep black mane fell around her cute round face, framing her rich magenta eyes magnificently as she giggled with embarrassment. "Pshhhhhh, it's true you know," he returned her rather venomless words affectionately, nuzzling her to prove it so.

Raspberry Sky flared her wings up playfully in an attempt to push him away, knocking the slate coloured unicorn out of step with her, "Puuuushover," she hissed at him cheekily.

Star Shrine regained his hoofing and caught up with her, as she pranced down the darkening cobblestone way, pushing the short locks of his two-toned, silver-amethyst mane out of his eyes. She turned back to him and blushed even more as he gave her a raspberry of his own, sticking out his tongue at her just as cheekily. Raspberry Sky only looked down into his soft, dusky blue eyes - his cool, compassionate, crystal blue eyes and she smiled softly, ears flattening against her mane.

He smiled back, "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Star," pulling him close with her long, mauve wings and wrapping them together in a coat of feathers.

They both trotted along the dark and winding Ponyville roads, past the small shops and light smeared windows, underneath the breathtaking beauty of Luna's night sky quickly ascending from the east, and out they came to the open town square. October sunlight bathed the square and all the hustling and bustling ponies gathering shop and closing down for the day.

Many, like Star Shrine and Raspberry Sky, where homebound from the latest school-play, celebrating the Sixs' defeat of that hideous God of Chaos. The street vendors and the patrons, the passerbys and the stragglers looking for that last minute apple pie paid them virtually no mind as they went through the square. Certainly no less than the splendidly cool night air that seemed to contrast the golden glow Celestia's sun threw down upon everypony as if in it's own last minute caress.

The towering pavilion that simply served best put as the "town hall" loomed silently over the whole square, prettied up with all manner of festive banners and spooky decor; however, the town square, was necessarily a square in the least bit. It seemed the whole of Ponyville encircled this one lone building, and stretched out in every direction. At least until Sweet Apple Acres, where just beyond that was the eerie Everfree Forest.

The air was refreshingly cool and smelled sweetly of apples, which only provoked the emptiness that had settled in both of their stomachs. They purchased some apples and ate them hastily as it seemed Celestia's sun was sinking even faster, draining the sky of any warm colours and steeling it for the darkness of Luna's night. Crossing over one of the few wooden bridges that arched over the small, quiet stream that cut through the town and ran along side the square, they both made their way home.

On the outskirts of Ponyville, Star and Sky have a quaint little home that they called their own. Milky moonlight splashed down upon the thatched roofs of all the small buildings huddled along both sides of the road, and there - at the very far end, was their little patch of Ponyville. Another swift, gentle breeze shuffled more leaves down the way as they huddled closer together, nuzzling gently and looking forward to their little evening together.

Star Shrine magicked open the heavy oaken door and promptly lit a few of the oil lamps. His soft, blue eyes filled with an expanse of tall bookcases - crammed with innumerable books and set against wood paneled walls, a compact kitchenette complete with island, a vast and empty fireplace, and a delightfully fluffy red rug which seemed to be the very tongue of a less than comfy looking green sofa. That, and the slightly irritated stiffness in Raspberry Sky's tired magenta gaze.

She hated the cold with a passion, and he knew this very well. He knew just what to do, and he spoke softly to her, making to lead the way down the darkened adjacent hall, rather than up the stairs that lay beyond the sofa. Star Shrine smiled hopefully to his beloved marefriend, lowering his head slightly and flattening his ears back against his mane whilst uplifting his soft, crystal blue eyes to meet her glowering magenta ones, simply pleading her to go with him. Star did not need magick to sense the tension that burning deep within her; he did not need to probe - she simply emanated it, and under her burning gaze, she bathed him with unbound adoration and a small smile, for he certainly knew her favorite way to warm up and unwind.

A long, hot and luxurious bath.

The dim, flickering candlelight chased the shadows of their wash-room about with quiet dignity. Star Shrine always had a few tea-lights set aside for more intimate interaction, as he and she both personally preferred - and tonight, in all of it's magnificence and celebration, seemed more a promise than ever to pull them out from the cupboard again. The great wooden tub was large enough to seat three ponies comfortably, so there was plenty of room for them both.

At least, Star Shrine wondered hopefully as he magicked the water to a reasonably steamy temperature while simultaneously stirring in a very reserved amount of exotic crushed mineral, there would be if Sky did not afford that space to silence. Sadness slipped over him for moment, both loving and despising how much she enjoyed her own company to that of other ponies... at times, even, maybe even himself. His ears flattened back against his mane somewhat dejectedly, soaking in the warmth of the steam and his feeling of loneliness. The faint clopping of hooves from down the hall alerted him to her approach, and he quickly set out her towel and brush for her after-bath grooming.

Her silky voice sang into Star Shrines ears, "Star. Is the water ready yet?"

Star Shrine chuckled, deepening his voice playfully, "Of course, M'lady." The water was indeed her perfect temperature and ready to be enjoyed, but just so happening to be a bit too hot for his own preference; sadness constricted his heart. _It wasn't for him anyhow. _"You're bath awaits, Love."

His mouth fell slightly agape. Raspberry Sky's fine, ebony mane was cascading down to her shoulders, the soft candlelight just coalescing into her dark mauve coat and feathers, which only made it all the more striking as the light, too, seemed to splinter like glass in her reserved looking eyes, lighting them up like wild jewels. She was frowning still, but less sternly than before. Star Shrine's attempt to pull her out of her shell was succeeding. He nodded.

"Excellent," she almost whispered as she past him. Star stood silently aside, eyeing her sleek, winged, supple, equine frame, taking in all of it's wondrous form and function and feminism with passionate desire. The gentle curve of her back and the lofty beauty of her feathers folded against her back drew all attention to either one of two places: her beautiful and youthful, yet stern looking face, or her gently round flank.

The candlelight gleamed over all her coat and cutie-mark. Some select fruit. Her namesake and her passion.

With a quick flip of her crimson streaked tail, she slipped into the water and heaved a grateful and heavenly sigh, almost visibly melting into the bath. A sliver of pride broke out on Star Shrines muzzle, but it quickly evaporated as he looked down upon the floor half-expectantly.

"Uhhm... Sky?"

She was submerged up until her nose before thrusting her magenta eyes at him, and sliding up enough to speak, "Yes, Star?"

"I... er... I mean, can I-"

A thin and heated ribbon of a smile came across her dark muzzle, "Would you like to join me?"

Star Shrine blushed, returned her smile and nodded fervently.

The water was much to warm for his taste, but that did not matter. He was a pony that could take a little discomfort; any and all to be in the company of the absolute most fantastic mare in all of Equestria. Raspberry sky was nuzzled up against him, almost purring as a little kitten with the warmth of the water. The swirling eddies of steam and smoke seemed to fill his nostrils and the heat was damn-near palpable. Somewhere, far off in the desolate dark of Luna's night, thunder rumbled. Rain was soon to come. Raspberry Sky absolutely loved the rain, and Star loved her so.

He was so relaxed, the water hot and her company incomparable. She nuzzled up to his cheek affectionately, and Star Shrine only blushed. She kissed him, gently, and with passion.

Their lips met with grace, and remain locked as Sky pushed herself up against him, throwing her hooves around his neck. Every second that passed, their entwinement deepened, Star felt only the gentle tickle of her tongue and the quick nip of her lips. The both broke apart, panting and giggling like a couple of school-fillies.

Raspberry Sky turned around and leaned back against him, sighing softly and just melting into his embrace. He wrapped his fore-legs around her chest and pressed his nose into her mane, taking in her hot, sweet scent.

"I love you, Raspberry. So much. You are my earth and my sky."

"Oh Star," she giggled incredulously, tossing her head back and looking up at him heatedly, "You are such a flatterer."

Star Shrine stifled a soft laugh, "I wouldn't be much of anything if I wasn't."

Silence.

"You're wrong, you know."

"About what, Sky?"

"Being much of anything. You are such a gentlecolt. You've treated me so well, so much better than any other pony I've been with."

Star Shrines' blood seemed to thicken in his veins, and a deeply embarrassed smile let itself out, "I-"

"You are a good pony, Star. A very good pony - and you are my pony."

An even broader smile and he nodded meekly in acknowledgement. Star Shrine kissed and nuzzled her cheek, working his way along to her neck. Sky mumbled gently, though said nothing. He bit along her neck and shoulder, eliciting a soft, appreciate moan from the pegasus ponies' maw. He kissed her cheek again, softly, and whispered into her ears, taking great satisfaction in the way it made her blush. Using a single hoof, Star ran it through her dark mane, before hugging her tightly again.

"Getting a little fluffed up, are we?" Star spoke softly into her ears, not failing to notice the stiffening of his marefriends' wonderful wings between them both. "What if...," he coyly went on, running a hooftip along her the base of her right wing, "...I did this?"

She broke out in a violent shudder, failing to stifle a slightly erotic moan. "S-s-s-star!" she trembled, her dark face filling with scarlet as he gently stroked the length of both of her extremely sensitive wings. Her soft pink tongue fell out of her maw hotly as he applied an even greater pressure to her wing-base again, sliding up to the small divot between her shoulders and then back round to her wing-base, lessening his pressure as he flew his hooves slowly up to her wing-tips.

"Hmmmnh," she sighed in pleasure. Star Shrine smiled proudly, teasing his hooves through her feathers and along the length of her wings again.

"O-okay," she turned around on him, voice nearly cracking from such intense pleasure, "think you're clever, huh?" Her wings were unfolded behind her in all their wondrous glory, "Well," she kissed him quickly before pressing her nose against his and prodding his stomach with her hoof, "I know your weak spots too, nice guy." Before Star Shrine knew what was happening, everything went black.

From what he could tell, he was face down, unable to move, and unable to see. _Raspberry Sky must of blindfolded him, that mischievious little filly! _But then the _why _wasn't necessarily all that important. What was important was what he should come to expect. She was, after all, a little bit on the _frisky-freaky _side. And he loved her all the more for it.

Star Shrine tried to move, but came to found that his hooves had been bound together with a rubber strap. Of course, he could just magick his way out of it. Easy. _But then where was the fun in that?_

The unicorn waited a moment, smiling to himself and listening. There was no sound anywhere. Nothing was moving. Everything was silent.

"R-rasp-" he muttered, but was immediately silenced with a hoof against his lips.

"Hush now, my little pony. You're in good hooves."

Star could almost feel the sneer creep across Raspberrys' muzzle as she tilted his chin up. He bit his lip impatiently, hungrily - ready to accept whatever she was going to do him. Being blinded had it's many downsides, but on the uptake was the exhilaration of the unknown; Star couldn't see what see what she was prepared to do, but every other sense and sensation had sharpened.

_Smell._

_Sound_.

_Excitation_.

Her hooves traced the edge of his muzzle and her soft lips came to rest on his forehead, just a hairs' breadth from his prickling horn. White, hot electricity rocketed through his body and soul as the infinitely soft pink of her tongue slowly slid up it's length, where only a equally hot and liquid groan escaped his lips. That was the moment she pressed the faux pony phallus in.

The tip was just resting on the very tip of his tongue and he only blushed, blushing deeper and deeper as she slowly pushed it into his mouth. It was just so thick and it filled up his maw so fully that he couldn't help but feel pleasure. It was just _perfect_.

Raspberry Sky gripped his mane wildly, and thrust her hips against his muzzle, pushing it in all the way to the back of his throat, letting out a heated cry of pleasure as the toy's opposite end worked it's own magic upon her. Star Shrine became so enthralled, enjoying every single slick inch of the soft plastic as it slid along his tongue, enjoying it tenfold more being that his was his own beloved marefriend giving it to him. The dark mauve pegasus pony grinned deliriously, watching in heated awe as her kinky little unicorn licked and swallowed her faux flesh extension with such ridiculous passion, that she felt it was time for the next step.

A little punishment for enjoying this too much.

Star Shrines' saliva coated every inch of the toy as Sky ramparted it upon him, thick sticky rivers of it trailing down his chin in his obvious enjoyment. If that wasn't enough to prove it true, his gently throbbing stallionhood certainly would be. Sky slipped the phallus from her coltfriends' maw and laid it's sticky length along side his muzzle, taking in his rather rosy looking face filled with utter dejection... almost as if she had taken away his favorite toy. She chuckled gently and pulled him up, kissing him softly on the nose before pressing him against the nearest wall, releasing him from his bindings only to bound him back to the wall.

"There now, Star. You look much better," she sniggered. The wall-bound and blind-folded unicorn said nothing, the stains of his saliva trailing down his neck and chest. The pegasus pony screwed up her face in frustration, looking over her beloved coltfriend, "But... but I think you're missing something."

"A-a-and what would that be, my Sky?" Star stammered back half-sheepishly and half-excitedly.

Raspberry Sky tapped her chin in puzzlement for just a few seconds, before her face lit up. "Oh! I know!"

He heard the gentle _pompf _of her wings as she evidently soared up to their room in the loft which overlooked their living room and returned just as suddenly as she left. The pegasus pony held in her mouth a then silver case, and a lump of cherry red and black. Setting them down, Sky took up the red and black object in her hooves and wrapped it firmly around Star Shrines' muzzle, inserting the squeaky rubber ball into his maw.

Raspberry took a step back to survey her hoofwork, smiling devilishly before asking him, "They're now, how's that, my Star?" The unicorn barely managed anything greater than a muffled groan through the shiny red rubber ball-gag, before Raspberry brought her hoof down against his cheek hard. Reddened agony rocketed throughout Star Shrines' face and pride for a few seconds, blind to the stern look on his marefriends' face.

Her glistening magenta eyes softened, flaring out her magnificently dark wings and rubbing thing against his body and flesh, utilizing her wing tips to tickle his throbbing stallionhood. "And this?" she whispered coyly.

He barely mumbled, more so groaning in pleasure and anticipation. Raspberry sky huffed in irritation, clopping her hoof on the silver case making it pop open. Inside were various very sharp instruments.

Sky took up a long steel knife, and held it gingerly in her mouth, trotting up to her beloved coltfriend. Speaking around the blade's wooden handle, "How about this, my love?" She kissed it's edge to his chin and drew it slowly across, revealing a fine line of scarlet in his slate-coloured fur.

Star Shrine visibly locked up, cringing against the exquisite tickle of pain. As much as it hurt, it felt just as good. The pain and the pleasure mingled together to create something dynamic, something explosive, something... orgasmic. He nodded weakly, knowing better than to speak.

A drop of blood fell onto the already dark-stained wooden floor.

Raspberry Sky took up more items from the silver case - finer, longer, more experienced items for the both of them to enjoy. The pegasus pony wrangled a few into her mouth, and positioned them against Sky's chest and neck and shoulders. Using her tongue expertly, she embedded the needles into his skin, each fresh pin sending little ripples of pain inside her coltfriend's body. Star Shrine shivered and panted heavily, bearing the pain as Sky pushed many, many, many more needles into his hide, working around his chest, up his neck, and finally his face.

After what felt like hours of excruciating pain, Sky had embedded all 150 pins in Star's Shrine's body, she placed a hoof gently against his chin. They kissed tenderly, passionately and without resolve.

Raspberry worked her way down his slightly damp neck, kissing intimately between the shimmering silver pins that dotted his body; every kiss that she nuzzled through sent waves of pain throughout his body and she drew closer to him, licking up all the stray drops of blood and each pained gasp. She placed her hooves on both sides of him, taking in the silent treasures of his hot, wet breath on her neck and the satisfying throb of his stallionhood nestled between their stomachs. She nibbled his ear affectionately and licked his burning cheeks.

He was ready.

She was ready. _Oh how she was ready._

Yet, she wanted to hear it. She needed to hear it - to hear him need her.

To _want _her.

"Are you ready, my little pony?" Star Shrine nodded weakly. Raspberry Sky's wings spread out a little farther as she blushed, looking down upon his throbbing, rosy pink flesh. She turned around and slowly, slowly _slowly _with one hoof, help guide him into her slick jewel.

She was more than excited and so she wouldn't have to worry all that much _about..._

It was _perfect_.

Star Shrine let out a deep, strained groan. She pushed him in all the way to the hilt, before drawing him out almost completely and driving him back in, unable to restrain a soft moan of pleasure as she did so. He just struggled in his experience, the satiny feel of his beloved marefriend, and the force with which she drove him home sent all the needles in his flesh shaking. Delicious agony and euphoria washed over him as she quickened her thrusting, bouncing her thighs insatiably against him, the cascade of pleasure and pain just simply _perfect_.

Raspberry sky was getting closer. Closer. So much _closer_.

_Just a little bit _more..., she pleaded. _Just_...

Her breath was tightening, her stomach quivering, her insides slithering all over themselves as absolute rapture razed her mind and body and soul to the ground. Star Shrine groaned out in terrible ecstasy, becoming more than feeling the exertion his marefriends' climax was having on his own pony frame. She breathed deeply, giggling unevenly in bliss, turning her head back to see Star.

He looked absolutely adorable, and the slender rivulets of crimson that rained down his slate-coloured body made such an alluring contrast. She pulled away from him, leaving his stallionhead throbbing in the cool air. She nuzzled up his blood stickied chin and kissed his warm reddened cheeks.

"I love you, Star Shrine."

Hot strands of saliva cast itself downwards as he trembled underneath her touch. She nudged up a bit of his blindfold so he could see, revealing one soft, pained blue eye. "I've one more surprise for you, my little pony. Would you like to see it?"

He nodded feverishly, his one eye shimmering with love and lust, abandon and adoration. and just melting completely into her deep magenta ones. She turn on point and trotted up the stairs, swishing her tail back teasingly so he could savor the sweet roundness of her flank. Sky came back with a soft-looking parcel in her mouth, a demure look burnt across her dark face. The pegasus layed it neatly on the ground before him, "Do you know what these are?"

His eye seemed to expand into one great saucer, to which he nodded hastily in reply. "Would you like me to put them on... for _you_?" Star Shrine blushed even deeper than before, nodding again even more hastily.

Raspberry Sky smiled softly, unrolling the long black socks with a nudge of her nose. The unicorn groaned in furious excitement, his throbbing stallionhead practically thumping against his stomach as she took one sock and slid it gracefully upon one hoof. The loose, cottony fabric suddenly took exquisite form, outlining the entirety of his marefriend's wonderful hoof with perfect ease.

She repeated the process with every hoof, slowly drawing out each experience for him to enjoy. Raspberry Sky did not necessarily understand how or why this excited him so, but was she one to judge?

She drew a hooftip along the underside of his throbbing stallionhood, looking him in the eye, piercing his softness. He gulped as she lowered her muzzle to his tip, taking her time to rub it against the fine, dark mauve fur of her cheeks, before taking the head into her maw. The rubber ball in his mouth was nothing to impede his next arduous grown of pleasure, as she slowly, purposefully, laboriously took his flesh into her mouth.

Pleasure and pain was streaking up his sides and spine, watching her silky socked hooves slide across his flesh, increasing as she deepened her lovers' kiss. Raspberry Sky had reached her limit, and strained to push him deeper, swallowing his flesh as best she could. Blood dribbled down his ruffled gray fur and she only pleasured him further.

She was so beautiful.

The pleasure and pain was too much, as Star Shrine could feel himself reaching his own limit. She could sense it, too, the way he shivered and trembled and especially in the way his tail curled up between his legs. That was his tell-tale sign.

She pulled him free for just a moment, holding his stallionhood up with one hoof whilst licking it, and putting a pleasurable amount of pressure on his tailhole with the other. He flattened his ears back against desperately, arching his hips out and groaning wildly. This was his limit.

Star Shrines' pearly, white hot pony seed erupted unto her tongue, filling her maw quicker than she could savor it. It fell from her mouth upon the blood streaked floor, trickling down her chin and she only moaned hotly as his seed still spilled forth, coating her cheeks in long sticky strands.

She smiled weakly up at him, feeling his flesh beginning to soften in her hooves, "That's a good little colt."

She removed the needles from his skin, placing them not in the case, but in an alternate silver tray that the case contained. Sky removed the ball-gag, too, setting aside for later cleaning.

Star Shrines' tear streaked eyes were glistening, "Oh Great Luna and Celestia, Raspberry Sky, I love you."

She blushed again and giggled lightly, "Oh Star, you're such a gentlecolt."

She released him from the wall, and as he came down, he darted to her quickly, nuzzling her intently, despite his seed still streaked across her face.

"I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Star." He made to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hoof to his lips, "I love you, Star, but your a mess."

Star Shrine looked down at his bloodied body. "So are you, love. So are you."

"Let us take another bath," Raspberry Sky said with a slight smile."

The rain was slow to began.


End file.
